


Justin Potter-Malfoy: The First Year

by BiGayBoy



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, F/F, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiGayBoy/pseuds/BiGayBoy
Summary: Join Justin, the son of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, as he navigates his First Year with the help of his best friend, Lydia (Daughter of The Scarlet Witch), and meet some unexpected friends along the way. Something magical is in the air.





	1. Hogwarts Express

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a crossover. It mentions several fandoms, but the main characters are from Harry Potter, Twilight Saga (Edward and Alice, with mention of the Volturi), Marvel Universe (Pietro Maximoff, and mention of the Scarlet Witch), and Divergent (Tris Prior). This story is currently being written as a roleplay between myself and a friend of mine, on Hogwarts Is Here, the official HP Roleplay Site. My friend, Lydia Maximoff, is apparently not a member of this site, so I'm not allowed to add her as a co-creator. But I will put here that she is a co-creator of this story.

The day had come. September 1st was the day I had been dreading all year. I was going to Hogwarts. Most people would find this the most exciting day of their life. Not me. I was heading into the Great Unknown as an outcast. Being the son of the famous Harry Potter and the grandson of Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, wasn't going to help me fit in. But I had no choice. Like my dad always said, "Yes, I'm famous. Yes your grandfather was a Death Eater. But that doesn't mean people are going to hate you. Sure, you'll get a lot of stares and questions, but just be yourself. And if they don't like that, they're not worth your time."  
So, with that in mind, I got on the Hogwarts Express, heading for my first year at Hogwarts. I just hoped maybe I could find a compartment with someone that will accept a gay son of a celebrity, and not judge me before they get to know me.  
A pretty girl with brown hair looked up from her book as I looked in. "Glad to see I'm not the only one" she said.  
I smiled. "Can I join you?" Then I hesitated. "I'll warn you though, we'll probably get a lot of stares and whispers because my dads are the famous Harry Potter and the renowned Death Eater's son, Draco Malfoy  
"I don't care," she assured me. "My parents are muggles with rare mutations and I'm the definition of gay!"  
We talked for hours before the trolley pulled up, and the witch asked if we’d like anything. I offered to get Lydia something. My parents are extremely rich, and gave me 75 galleons spending money, and there's no way I'd be able to spend it all on myself.  
The witch said they had an extra stock on Cauldron Cakes, and they were only 1 Knut a piece. I offered to get three for both of us.  
"I'm good thanks" she said, levitating some blocks from her pocket, a red, wispy magic flowing from her fingers. Her eyes, usually brown, were scarlet red, as she used her magic.  
I saw her scarlet eyes, and told her that is the coolest bloody thing I've ever seen.  
"Thanks," she said with a smile. "I get it from my mom. I'm glad to have someone who I can relate to."  
"I have three older brothers," I told her, "Albus, James, and Scorpius, and an older sister, Lily. Do you have any siblings?"  
Suddenly, a boy her age with silver hair ran into the compartment at the speed of light, "This is my twin brother, Pietro."  
She telekinetically threw a block at Pietro, which he evaded.  
"Wow," I said. "For twins, you guys don't look much alike."  
"Well," she explained, "his hair is dyed. Naturally, it’s brown, like mine. Pietro gets his name from our uncle." she added. Suddenly, said brother stole her sandwich. "PIETRO ERIK MAXIMOFF! YOU GIVE THAT BACK!"  
Her brother just waved it teasingly. "Come and get it, Lydia Drahomira Maximoff!" he yelled, returning the barb of using the middle name.  
Smiling, I sneakily pulled my wand from my robes. "Accio sandwich!" The sandwich zoomed into his hand and I laughed as I handed it back to Lydia. "I might not have been to Hogwarts yet, but my whole family has."  
Lydia used her gifts to make Pietro's own book whack him in the face.  
I laughed at Pietro. "A sandwich summoned away, then a book to the face. It looks like you've been tag-teamed."  
"Sibling problems," Lydia said, rolling her eyes as Pietro ducked out of the compartment.  
"Tell me about it," I told her. "I'm the baby of the family with 4 siblings. Sometimes they make you want to Cruciate the lot of them."  
Suddenly the conductor's voice echoed through the train. "We will be arriving in Hogsmeade Station in 10 minutes. Please remember to change into your robes if you haven't already and make sure to grab all your luggage."  
My stomach immediately went into knots. I looked at Lydia. "Am I the only one who feels like puking?"  
"No," she said, throwing on her robes. "Try flying"  
"I fly all the time," I said defensively. "My Dad was the youngest Seeker in a century. I meant I felt like puking because of the Sorting. I already have one Slytherin sibling, and I'm worried that's where I'll end up."  
"Without a broom," she added. "Oh, I hope I'm in Gryffindor."  
Suddenly the train came to an abrupt halt. I whimpered, and grabbed my suitcase from above my seat. As Lydia and I stepped off, Hagrid - my dad's best friend at Hogwarts - called "Firs' years this way!"  
Suddenly my worries melted away. I'd just ask the Sorting Hat to place me in Gryffindor, just like my dad and Albus did. Plus, Hagrid was here, as well as my new friend. The sorting ceremony was going to be a piece of cake.  
Lydia followed, nervous about what others might think of her, when she remembered something her mother had once told her dad, and had told Lydia before departing. She said it out loud quietly, "I can't control their fear, only my own."  
"You're right," I told her. "Only you can control how you feel." Then I suddenly realized Lydia's lips hadn't even moved. Ummm....Then I realized her lips had moved a little, and I sighed, glad I didn't have yet another obstacle in this life.  
Lydia raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't be surprised," she said telepathically. "Besides being able to read other's thoughts, I can also send someone my thoughts, which I sometimes absentmindedly do"  
"Oh," I said. "Good to know for future reference."


	2. The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin and Lydia are sorted, and they meet their love interests. Characters from several different Fandoms are mentioned as they get sorted.  
> The Hunger Games (Katniss Everdeen)  
> Divergent (Tris Prior) (Caleb Prior {Mentioned})  
> Twilight Saga (Edward and Alice Cullen)
> 
> Real people mentioned and sorted are as follows:  
> Jennifer Hudson  
> Mickie James (WWE Diva)  
> Matthew Lewis (Actor of Neville Longbottom)

As Lydia and I stepped up to Hagrid, he smiled at me. "You must be Justin," he said. "You look just like your father and Grandfather." I rolled my green eyes. If I had a Galleon for every time I'd heard that one.  
Lydia and I got in a boat with Hagrid. With Hagrid's giant size, we could barely fit. "So," Hagrid asked me. "Who's your friend?"   
"This is Lydia," I told him. "Lydia this is Hagrid. He teaches Care of Magical Creatures class."  
"Nice to meet you Hagrid," she said politely. "I'm Lydia. Lydia Maximoff"  
"So," said Hagrid, with a twinkle in his eye. "Have I just met the next Potters?"   
"God, no!" I said, blushing scarlet. "We're both gay!"  
I looked over at Lydia, who was trying not to laugh, and felt I could just die right then.  
"Justin likes guys, and I like girls!" she said, unable to contain her laughter anymore. "We're both the wrong sex for each other!"  
"I was on'y teasin''" said Hagrid. "I already knew Justin was gay. Had tea with his dads just last week."  
I rolled my eyes. My dads were awful gossips. I really hoped Hagrid was the only one they told. I looked over at Lydia, mentally asking if she knew. I'm not completely out of the closet.  
Lydia looked at him and responded mentally, "I'll find out." She looked inside Hagrid's head. "....Nope, not a single soul."  
I smiled at her. "Thanks," I said mentally. "I'm just not quite ready."  
"Any time" she said back.  
As we turned a corner, the huge castle came into view, silhouetted against the night sky. "Wow!" I gasped. "It's everything I imagined."  
Lydia gaped, open mouthed.  
Hagrid led us up the stone steps into a small room where a stern looking woman waited for us. My brother James told me about her. Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "Shortly, you'll pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." I gulped hard at that last one. "Whilst you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule-breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup. Wait here." She left and I turned to Lydia.   
"I hear she’s the strictest one here," I told her. "My brother James swears she turned a kid into a sloth last year because he was sleeping in class." Her face paled. "Mind you," I added, "he likes a laugh, my brother."  
"So does mine" she said, as McGonagall reappeared and led us into the Great Hall.  
The place was packed, and all the noise suddenly went silent as this pack of nervous First Years entered. At the front, McGonagall stopped next to the old, frayed, patched-up Sorting Hat.  
"When I call your name," she said, "you will step forward, and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. You will then be sorted into your houses, and may join your classmates at their table."  
We heard kids get called in alphabetical order.  
"Drew Anvill."  
A small, husky boy with pudgy cheeks stepped forward, stumbling. After a moment, the hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Sierra Brant."  
A mean-looking girl with black braids was sorted immediately into Slytherin. I grimaced.  
"Kyle Crews."  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
Georgia Delaware."  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
"Katniss Everdeen."  
The girl looked at me with a flirtatious smile, then was sorted into Gryffindor. She was pretty and all, but I'm into guys only.  
"Mario Fluentes."  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
"Christina Galloway."  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
"Jennifer Hudson."  
A beautiful dark-skinned girl with shiny black hair was sorted into Hufflepuff.  
"Mikael Ivanova."  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Mickie James."  
A girl with a very-well developed figure for an 11-year-old was sorted into Slytherin.  
"Peter Krane."  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
"Matthew Lewis."  
A small, chunky boy with black hair tripped over his feet, and got up quickly, blushing scarlet. I felt bad for him. He was sorted into Gryffindor. He jumped up quickly, the Sorting Hat still on his head, then had to run back and hand it to McGonagall before running as fast as his little legs could carry him to the Gryffindor table. Poor kid.  
"Lydia Maximoff," called Professor McGonagall. Lydia's breath caught, and I rubbed her shoulder. "Breathe," I told her. "You'll be brilliant."  
Lydia walked up, and was put into Gryffindor, as was Pietro.  
"Justin Potter-Malfoy." My stomach knotted up again. This was it. Sink or swim. It didn't help that the whispers after my name sounded like roaring tigers.   
I stood up on the stool, and a small voice whispered in my ear. "Ah, another Potter-Malfoy....Such variety...some Gryffindors, some Slytherins....where to put you...?"  
"Not Slytherin," I begged. "Please not Slytherin. Anywhere else."   
"Another request against Slytherin, eh?" asked the Sorting Hat. "Slytherin would help you tremendously toward greatness..."   
"Please no," I begged. "Anywhere but Slytherin."  
"Well..." drawled the Sorting Hat. “If you're absolutely sure... better be... GRYFFINDOR!!!"   
I jumped out of my seat at the roar in my ear. I ran over to Lydia where she waited for me. "That girl is ogling you," I teased, pointing out a gorgeous girl staring at her.  
"Tris Pryor," called McGonagall, and the girl looked away reluctantly, and went up to the Sorting hat, where she was immediately placed in Gryffindor. I winked at Lydia.  
"I've met her brother, Caleb," she told me. "My mum once had to fix a broken leg of his"  
"That girl is totally into you," I told Lydia. "And she's gorgeous."   
Lydia smiled at her and waved sheepishly. "I agree," Lydia said. "But I'm not good at talking to people like her."  
"I can't control their fear, only my own," I reminded her. She smiled gratefully.  
I suddenly heard my name from a few rows down, and reflexively looked over. A guy was whispering to a girl and was totally checking me out. He gave me this smile when I met his eyes that almost made my heart stop beating. I turned to Albus who sat across from me and Lydia. "Albus?" I asked. "Who is that guy?"   
Albus smiled, and said, "The one who looks like he's ready to jump your bones? That's Edward Cullen. He's a Second year." He lowered his voice and smiled at me. "And word has it he's a vampire."  
I turned to Lydia, and mentally asked, "Is he really into me, or am I just imagining it?"  
"He glitters in the sun," she added. "And watches you sleep too." Lydia was busy awkwardly staring and blushing at Tris.  
"Wait," I said. "Time out. He watches me sleep? Was he there when I took a nap on the train???" And I missed it? What the hell?  
"Yes," she told me. "He was across from us, watching you, and for once, I saw a bit of color in his pale face..." she added, but was still glancing at Tris. "He likes you bro. Talk to him!"  
Suddenly, Edward was right beside me. One second he was in his seat, and the next was putting a note in my hand. The next he was back in his seat next to the girl with spiky hair... Holy crap! I looked at the note that I hadn't seen him write. 

There are lots of rumors about me and my sister, Alice, but nobody knows the truth for a fact. It's too dangerous for them to know everything. But I need to talk to you. Badly. Meet me in the Common Room at midnight tonight. Alone. I know you'll want to bring Lydia along, and I know that even if you told her not to come, she wouldn't listen. So you can bring her, but nobody else. Midnight.

I showed the note to Lydia. "Should we?" I asked mentally.  
Lydia nodded, and went to talk to Tris, "H-h-hi" she stammered.  
After the feast which was interrupted by ghosts (If I hadn't been expecting it, I'd have crapped myself), then Albus, the Gryffindor Head Boy, called out "Gryffindors, follow me!"   
Lydia hurried over to me, excited. "Everything later," I told her mentally. "That's my brother, by the way. The first Head Boy of the family. Made his head big, if you ask me."  
Lydia walked next to Tris and me as we followed, Pietro being at the front. Lydia was blushing awkwardly, but couldn't help but make "subtle" gestures at me and Edward. I blushed scarlet at the gestures, and smacked the back of her head playfully.  
Lydia snickered, "Sorry," she told the glaring Tris. "That's my friend." She rubbed the spot I had hit. "Congrats on making Gryffindor"  
"Thanks," I said. "You too. If I had got stuck in Slytherin, James would never have let me live it down. And you probably wouldn't either," I added laughing.  
"Never," she vowed.


	3. Edward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin learns the truth about Edward and Alice. He is offered immortality. The Volturi are explained to him.

As we got to the portrait of The Fat Lady, she spoke up. "Password?"  
"Dumbledore's Army," said Albus, and the portrait swung open.   
Lydia squealed as I picked her up and swung her in. "That's payback for the gestures," I told her, laughing.  
Then it was my turn to squeal like a pig, as I was suddenly airborne. Lydia had levitated me, throwing me inside onto the couch, as I landed with an "Oof"  
Albus glared at Lydia. "That's a det -”  
"Oh, don't get your G-string in a twist," I told him, rolling my eyes. "She's my friend, and I kinda earned that one just now."   
Albus just narrowed his eyes, and continued his speech. "Boys' dormitory is on the left, Girls on the right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up. Rest up, because classes start tomorrow.  
I looked at Lydia and waggled my eyebrows. "I don't think there will be too much resting tonight," I said mentally.  
Lydia nodded. “Your brother is a prick” she said telepathically  
I laughed. "Tell me something I don't know. He was cool until he became Big-Head Boy. I guess I'll meet you down here at Midnight." I looked at Edward across the room, and he nodded once. I looked to Lydia with a raised eyebrow.  
Lydia nodded, then went up to her dorm.  
I laid in bed tossing and turning checking my watch every ten seconds. Finally, at about ten minutes until Midnight. I tiptoed downstairs, and whispered "Lydia? Are you here?"  
Lydia suddenly snuck up behind me and pounced. “BOO!" she yelled  
"Hell!" I screamed, jumping 20 feet in the air- how exactly did I just do that? "Don't do that! God! I nearly peed myself!"  
"Not the scariest thing I can do...” she muttered. I wasn't sure that sounded so promising...  
Suddenly, a hand lightly touched my shoulder, and I jumped again. "Sorry," Edward said. "I did not mean to frighten you."  
"What is it with people?" I asked, exasperated. "Rustle a leaf or something. Jeez!"   
Then the little girl (Alice?) was there. "Don't worry about it," she assured me with a smile. "Edward's a quiet guy."  
"I'm just a tad bit jumpy," I explained.  
Lydia laughed, teasing. “And I kinda levitated so you wouldn't hear me. By the way, Justin, next time you scream, try to sound more like a guy. Even I can't hit that high a note."  
"Oh, hush," I told her, blushing.   
"I think it's cute," said Edward. "Why don't we go sit by the fire, and I'll explain what I can." I nodded, and Lydia and I followed Edward and Alice to the overstuffed chairs. Feeling bold, I sat in Edward's lap. He smiled, then suddenly stiffened, and gritted his teeth.  
"What's the matter?" I asked, my face falling.  
"I'll explain once you sit somewhere else."   
"Edward -” I said, feeling a little heartbroken.   
"No," Edward said. "It's not because of that - definitely not - and yes I just read your mind. I'll explain, but please sit somewhere else - just for now - and that'll be the first thing I explain."   
I nodded, and moved to the chair next to Lydia. "First off," Edward explained. "The rumors are true. Alice & I are vampires. And I couldn't have you on my lap with your throat just inches from my face." Oh. That explained it. "It is against the laws of my world for humans to know of our existence. Many wizards suspect there are vampires, but if they're ever able to prove it, the Volturi - sort of the vampire police - will kill them. I fell in love with you the second I saw you, and the only way for you to live is for you to become a vampire."   
"Wait," I said. "What?"   
"I hate the thought of dooming another soul to this life, but with you, I really don't have a choice. Only one person ever had blood that smelled like yours, and I made a mistake by not immediately turning her. I don't want to make that same mistake with you."   
"What about Lydia?" I asked. "She knows now. I don't mind being a vampire, but I don't know about her. What if the Volturi come for her? She's my best friend."   
"We will be able to protect her if she does not wish to join us," Alice explained. "But your bloodlust will be overpowering. If she remains human, you will not be able to see her until after your First Year of this life. You would end up killing her."  
I whimpered, and looked beseechingly at Lydia. "What do you think?" I asked telepathically. "If you don't want to be a vampire, I'll turn him down. If the Volturi come...well, I'll deal with that if it happens."  
"No human - witch, Muggle, or otherwise, is able to fend off a Newborn vampire," Edward cut in. "If Alice does turn Justin - I wouldn't have the strength to do it without killing him - you would not be able to stop him from killing you no matter what powers you have. Unless you are also a Newborn vampire, there is no way you would live through Justin's first year if you were anywhere near him."  
I looked at Lydia. "Look," I said out loud. "You don't have to do this." I added telepathically. "If you would rather not become a vampire, I'll stay human...”   
"Yeah," Lydia thought to me. "I'd rather stay human. I mean, my family is human and i don't want anything to happen to them, and I can’t bear the thought of going a whole year without seeing them. And having to watch my own twin brother grow old and die while I stay a kid? I don't want to even imagine it""  
I nodded. "Ok." As much as I really wanted to be a vampire, nothing was worth risking my best friend's life - or her family's. "Sorry, Edward," I said. "She wants to stay human, so I'm going to have to turn it down. I refuse to put her or her family in danger. I'm so sorry."   
Alice & Edward looked at each other, obviously deep in thought. "What?" I asked.  
"A century ago," Edward explained, "Before I was gay, I married a human named Bella. She had a sense of control that no Newborn has ever had. We did some research, and learned that if a human's blood sings for a vampire - hers did for me, and so does yours - that said Newborn is able to pass over the bloodthirst that other Newborns can't control. If you were to become a vampire, you would have that same control."   
"Really?" I asked. "I wouldn't put anybody in danger?"   
Alice looked at me. "We would have to be with you constantly, just to make 100% sure, but no. I don't think you would really put anyone in danger. You wouldn't even have to leave school, because the three-day transformation is going to be done over Christmas holidays. Plus, as long as Edward is close by, you'll even be able to see your family all the time."   
I looked at Lydia, pleading. "What do you think?"  
"Alright, go ahead then" she said, telepathically, she told me. "As for the Volturi? My family has quite a few friends who are also gifted should a battle break out, but if I can, I'd avoid the fighting altogether, i might be able to....PERSUADE the Volturi towards more peaceful decisions" she said, with a suspicious grin on her face as she said "persuade."  
"Exactly what do you mean by persuade?" Alice asked carefully.  
"Oh, trust me, I don't think you want to know..." she said, "It's actually classified as torture in the US."  
"Be careful," Edward said, with a slight smile. "Jane is a lesbian who is extremely into BDSM. Not many girls can handle her."  
"Oh, I think Lydia could," I laughed. "Actually, that might be a way to keep the Volturi away. If Lydia and Jane got together, the Volturi would probably not care too much."   
"And Jane always keeps her relationships human," said Alice. "So that, and the fact that Lydia is a witch with supernatural powers, is a plus."  
"Who's Jane?" Lydia asked.  
"Jane is a member of the Volturi Guard," Edward explained. "She can be a sadist, though she's extremely beautiful even by vampire standards."  
"I'm not really into that kind of stuff," she said. "I'm not that Steele girl from Fifty Shades."  
"Thank God," I said. "I don't know what I would've done if my best friend were into BDSM."  
"There's always Heidi," Alice said. "She's not sadistic like Jane, but she's also a lesbian who prefers human relationships."  
"No thanks," said Lydia. "Besides, i already like someone else..." She blushed scarlet.  
"That's my girl," I told her. "Cheating is never the answer. But if the Volturi does pay a visit, I'll be strong enough to keep them off you."  
"They call her Tris" she said, blushing at just the name  
"Well," I said, smirking. "We'd all better go to sleep. Classes tomorrow."  
"I don't sleep," Edward said.  
"Huh?" I asked, taken by surprise. "Ever?"  
"No," he said. "No vampire does."   
Oh. Cool. "Well, then," I said. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
I started to turn to go upstairs, but Edward stopped me. "Wait," he said, his hand suddenly on my shoulder. "I just want to try one thing. Just be very, very still."   
I had a feeling about where this was going, so I was still as a statue. He slowly - tortuously slowly - leaned his face toward mine. I saw Lydia trying not to laugh. Alice was watching intently, ready to drag him away if things went south. (No pun intended - not THAT far south!) Then Edward's lips met mine, and I lost all sense of self-control. Before I knew it, Edward had pushed me on the chair, making out with me. A deep guttural sound came from his throat, then he was gone. I looked over to see Alice holding him by the waist. "I'm sorry," I said.   
"I didn't realize I still had that much strength," Edward said.  
I nodded, then all but flew up to the boys dormitory, Lydia's laugh echoing behind me.

Lydia was dying of laughter, then went to the girl's dorm, leaving a rose on Tris's nightstand, with a note, saying, "A flower as sweet as you." and she carefully signed it  
*Your Secret Admirer


	4. Parent Teachers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some Slovak phrases in this chapter, and some of the following chapters. Translations are provided at the end.

The next morning, Lydia and Justin went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As Justin helped himself to a pumpkin pasty, he asked Lydia "Have you seen Edward? He's not here."  
"I haven't seen him,” she said, gawking at Tris. Lydia took a sip of pumpkin juice, but when Tris smiled at her, Lydia smiled back and pumpkin juice came out her nose, and she blushed beet red.  
I snorted. "Mm, mm, mm. You've got it bad."  
"So?" she asked. "You literally made out with Ed last night!"  
Then a screech of owls was suddenly heard. "Yes," I said. "Mail's here." A snowy owl dropped a parcel in front of me. "Thanks, Hedwig, Jr," I said, as I fed her a handful of Cauldron-O's. As she soared off, I looked at the note taped to the top. 

Just in case.  
Love, Dads. 

I had a small knot in my stomach, as I opened the parcel. As I opened it up, I gasped, and it fell from my fingers. I tried hard to shove the two boxes of condoms back in the package before Lydia saw, but the look on her face said I wasn't quite fast enough. I felt like dying right then and there.  
Lydia laughed hysterically, and an owl dropped a letter from her mom, and she read it. They wanted to know how things were, and all that stuff, and enclosed, there was a ruby necklace, which Lydia put on.  
"Shut up!" I said, blushing furiously. "Not one word about this package to Edward! And that necklace is gorgeous."  
Lydia laughed and nodded, then turned her attention back to Tris, who wasn't looking, so Lydia put a cookie on her plate.  
McGonagall suddenly walked down the Gryffindor table handing out schedules. She handed me mine, and I read it thoroughly. Lydia looked at hers, and smiled when she saw that she, Tris, and I had the same classes.

1st/2nd Hour: Potions with Slytherin  
3rd Hour: Herbology with Hufflepuff  
4th Hour: Charms with Ravenclaw  
5th Hour: Lunch  
6th Hour: Defense against the Dark Arts with Slytherin  
7th Hour: Transfiguration with Slytherin  
8th Hour: History of Magic with Ravenclaw.

I groaned and turned to Lydia. "Can you believe this? First thing we have is Double potions with the Slytherins!"  
"Ok?" she asked, "So?"  
As we headed towards the classroom in the dungeons, I told her, "I've heard Professor Slughorn's a nightmare. And Slytherins - and two hours! This day can't possibly get any worse." Then we stepped into the class. I whimpered. "And I stand corrected." At the front of the class, looking at me with a very serious expression, was my dad. Draco Malfoy.  
Lydia looked back at her schedule. "Your other one is teaching DADA and for some reason, my mom was able to get a job here. She teaches Charms apparently."  
"Everyone please take your seats," my Dad said, his eyes never leaving mine. The whispers started getting immense. "Quietly..." said Dad.  
"Sir," asked a Slytherin first year. "Where's Professor Slughorn?"  
"Unfortunately, Professor Slughorn has caught ill, so I will be standing in for him today. If everyone will please take out their copies of Magical Drafts and Potions, and turn to page 13. We will be learning the basics of Potion safety today."  
Lydia sat down in between Tris and me. I wrote a quick note to Lydia while my Dad's back was turned.

"Both of our parents are teaching? Am I the only one who has a bad feeling about this about this?"

Her return note said:  
"I do too. I know some kids can be little twits when it comes to being a muggle-BORN, and my mom, technically is a full-out muggle"

My suspicions were confirmed after class. As Lydia, Tris and I started to leave (I tried to make a very quick exit), my Dad called out. "Justin, may I have a word with you please? You two can go on ahead. He'll be with you shortly."  
"It's fine, guys," I told them. "I'll catch up."  
They left, but I'd bet all the gold in Gringotts they were right outside the door listening." "Justin, what the hell are you thinking?"

Outside the classroom, Lydia mentally rick-rolled Draco. She totally understood how confused Tris must have been, seeing her there, concentrating on something, but she kept rick-rolling.  
She continuously thought of Rick Astley's "Never Gonna Give You Up" so she could rick roll Draco.

"Justin, what the hell are you thinking?" my dad asked.  
Shit. Busted. Start apologizing. No. Play it cool. "What are you talking about?"  
"Are you seriously considering becoming a vampire?"  
"Yet I still don't know what you're talking about." What the hell??? How did he know???  
"Justin, don't you dare lie to me."  
"Dad, it's fine."  
"No, Justin. It's not. I know having a vampire boyfriend must seem like the coolest thing in the world, but you are extremely mistaken."  
"Dad, Edward did research. When a human's blood sings for a vampire, that human - once transformed - is in no way at risk of hurting humans."  
"Vampires kill humans, Justin!" Dad yelled. "Is that what you want in life? To be a killer?"  
"He's not a killer!" I yelled back. "I overheard him and Alice talking. They don't hurt humans. They only hunt animals." "Irregardless," Dad said. "You are not to get involved with that boy whatsoever, do you understand me?"  
"Says the man that married his school enemy!"  
"You watch your tone, young man! I will not be disrespected!"  
"That's rich! And not letting your own son choose who he has sex with isn't?"  
Dad's face paled whiter than Edward's. Score one for me. "You've slept with him?"  
"Yeah," I lied. "Those condoms will come in handy. I'm a bottom. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a vampire to screw." I stormed away.  
"Don't you dare walk away from me!" yelled Dad.  
I slowly turned back to him, my voice softer. "It's my life, Dad. Not yours." And I left him to his thoughts.

When I left the room, Tris and Lydia were looking at me, shell-shocked. "What?" I asked. "I'm tired of him treating me like a baby."  
Lydia smirked, "We both know you haven't screwed him yet. You’re ELEVEN"  
"So?" I said. "James lost his virginity in his first year." I suddenly realized what I had said. "Do not tell him I told you that."  
"Damnnn," Lydia drawled. "Your brother is a total player. Wait, to what? A cat?"  
I laughed hard at that one. "No, a Third Year girl. She was pretty much the Hufflepuff slut, so it was easy for him to get in her pants. Just don't tell him I told you about that. He would murder me."  
"Makes sense. But to an 11 year old? You're right, she IS a ho!"  
"Well, what do you expect with a name like Pamela Anderson? That's just a porn star in the making!"  
Lydia snickered, then she glanced over at Tris, who had walked away, and blushed. "I honestly don't know." she said, and walked in.  
When her mom saw her and Tris, she asked "AWWWW, Lydia, is she your girlfriend?" and Lydia blushed.  
"NOO! NOO! NOO! NOO!" she said. "I mean, I like Tris and all, but I don't know if she likes me back!"  
This time I had to hold back the snicker. I elbowed Lydia, and subtly nodded toward where Tris was looking at her with an expression that said she begged the differ.  
"JUST TALK TO HER!!!" I screamed at her with my mind. "Maybe you'll get lucky," I added, waggling my eyebrows suggestively.  
Lydia blushed. "So, you do?" she asked Tris.  
"Um...yeah!" said Tris. "I thought that was obvious within the first conversation." She giggled, and Tris & I joined in.  
Lydia blushed, internally smacking herself for being so oblivious. "God damn it!" she thought to herself.  
"Don't blame yourself," Tris told Lydia. "You're not oblivious. It's just really hard for me to be up front about who I am. And yes," she added. "I have a little bit of mind-reading talent like you, but not as strong. I only hear it if the person is thinking hard enough on it."  
Lydia raised an eyebrow when she heard Tris's hidden talent, and to be honest, she was blushing redder than her mother's jacket.  
Tris smiled at Lydia and said, "You're so cute when you blush." Then she gave her a small peck on the lips. "See you later," she said, teasingly, then headed off to DADA class.  
I turned to Lydia, who looked ready to pass out. "Don't kick the bucket on me," he told her with a laugh. "I made out with a vampire last night. I'm the one who should be blushing."  
Lydia was blushing redder then a tomato and smiled, dazed, wondering, "Did that just happen?"  
"Yes," I told her. "That girl is dying to jump your bones." I laughed, and Lydia smacked my arm, beet red.  
Lydia smirked, and then her mom told the class to write a short poem to describe themselves. Lydia couldn't wait to share hers.  
"Wow," Justin thought. "Where do I begin?" He started writing. 

Being famous isn't easy.  
You're either stared at or thought of as sleazy.  
With a famous dad, stares follow me everywhere.  
Every hallway, every stair.  
Sometimes I really wish people would stop.  
I feel like Cinderella, a tiara traded from a mop.  
So if you're reading this, heed my words.  
Just stop the staring. It really hurts.

It was Lydia's turn, and she shared her short poem. 

Roses are Red,  
Clouds are Grey,  
I like the same gender.  
I'm hella gay.

I tried so hard not to giggle, but one might just have slipped out. I winked at Tris, who made a kissy face at Lydia. Lydia turned redder than a cherry. Still redder than her mother's jacket, Lydia blew a kiss at Tris.  
"So I saw Ed in the corridor," I told Lydia. "Why is it he is so pale but turns a brilliant shade of pink anytime he sees me? I mean, I might just become my slut brother and lose my virginity in my First Year. “Lydia slugged me in the arm. “Ow," I complained. "What was that for? With Edward, having the title of Gryffindor Slut would be totally worth it."  
"My mom doesn't like the idea of people having sex under the age of 13,” she told me.” So she's not gonna be happy about me hanging out with you if she catches you talking like that."  
"Calm down," I told her. "I used Muffliato under the desk. I'm not stupid."  
"My mom is a telepath," she told me. "Where did you think I got it from?"  
"Oh," I said. Looking at Professor Maximoff, I telepathically said "Sorry, Professor. Was only joking. James isn't the best example for anyone to follow."  
A confused expression dawned on Lydia's mother's face. Lydia giggled. "Dude, she hasn't peeked in yet. I was just warning."  
"Oh," I said. "Never mind, Professor." Lydia and I burst into giggles, getting a smirk from Professor Maximoff.  
Pietro was running around at his usual crazy speed, making Lydia's mother yell "Pre sakra, Pietro, sedni si zadek!"  
Suddenly, I knew it meant - even without knowing Slovak - "For fuck's sake, Pietro! Sit your ass down!"  
I raised an eyebrow at Lydia. "I think I just got a new talent. Multilingual translating."  
Lydia snickered  
"Seriously," I said. "I don't know a lick of Slovak, but I almost instantaneously knew what that meant. I Might actually have a new talent."  
"Cool" she said.  
As Lydia and I made our way to DADA Class, a tight knot formed in my stomach. I turned to Lydia. "I have a bad feeling about this. One father already chewed my ass. Now it's time for Round 2."  
"Oh, I'll help" she said  
I smiled at her. "Thanks. If he gets like my last one, just rick-roll him for me, will you? Something tells me that's the only thing that stopped him from dragging me out of Hogwarts faster than you could say Quidditch."  
"Alright" she promised.  
As Lydia and I stepped into DADA Class, I caught my dad's eye and looked away. People were staring at my dad like he was a freaking God. But Harry Potter was used to it. He didn't notice anything except me. Go figure.  
"Everyone please take out your copies of 'Dark Creatures Among Us," Dad said. As people fumbled for their books, Dad said, "Today we will be discussing a subject that wasn't intended until next semester, but certain circumstances have surfaced, and we are jumping ahead a little bit. Will Justin please read the first paragraph on page 69?"  
I really and truly wished I had my father's invisibility cloak right now. I reluctantly turned to page 69, blushing at Lydia's waggling eyebrows when my dad said the page number. Then I saw the topic on page Very-Oral and my stomach hit my knees. Vampires. Trying to speak without a squeak, I read the first paragraph.

"Of the many dark creatures that walk this Earth, none are more feared than the vampire. Vampires are vicious, deadly creatures whose lack of a soul causes them to kill without mercy. Once a human is bitten, it is difficult for both sides. On the vampire's side, a frenzy begins upon the first taste of human blood. For the human, the pain is immense, often described as burning, a feeling of fiery pain so intense, the human will beg for death the entire time. And they just might get their wish. When the vampire's frenzy begins, it is close to impossible for him or her to stop feeding, usually resulting in the death of the bitten. The one exception is the Soulmate principal. A Soulmate, also called a Singer, is a human whose blood attracts one specific vampire so much that it will nag at the vampire harshly. But once the vampire bites the human, the frenzy does not occur, and the Soulmate is capable of becoming a Newborn vampire. The Soulmate, once a vampire, completely skips the usual bloodthirsty fiending process that takes place within other Newborns. This gives them the strength to control their thirst, which is something that takes years of practice for most vampires, and is something some vampires never learn." 

As I finished reading, words appeared on my page in my father's handwriting. "You are Edward's Soulmate. I have talked with Draco. If this is something you truly want, you have our blessing my son. We love you no matter what."

"Good." Lydia said, "Because DAMN those two are loud! I could hear them from the girl’s dorm!" she teased, "Were you and Edward and one of your dads digging a hole last night? Because I kept hearing, 'Go deeper' and 'Harder Daddy' “she teased again.  
I just gaped at her. It took everything I had not to laugh out loud. "For someone with a mother like yours, you sure have a mouth on you," I thought. "And were my dads really doing that? Had to be in Headmaster Finnigan's office if you heard them from the girl's dorm."  
"It sounded like you and Edward in there. I didn't hear your dads say anything, Justin, I just heard you call someone Daddy and I figured one of your dads was in there, because usually Daddy is a nickname given to fathers by their children. And if you had a brother like mine, you'd be dirty-minded too."  
Umm... "Lydia, Edward and I weren't even together last night. Was somebody using Polyjuice potion? I must be a damn hard sleeper if I didn't feel one of my hairs being plucked out."  
"I'm just teasing, Dipshit!" she said, "But seriously, I know you get a boner just thinking of Ed."  
I swear, if my dad weren't there, I would've smacked her upside the head. I blushed deep red, and my dad raised an eyebrow watching our silent communication. I then realized we were the only ones there. Everyone else had left. "Wait outside," I told her. "I need to talk to my dad."  
Lydia nodded, and left.  
"Am I really Edward's Soulmate?" I asked.  
"Yes," my Dad said. "The signs are there, Justin. Plus, even humans can tell when they encounter a vampire's Soulmate, if they know what to look for."  
"Really?"  
"A Soulmate gives off a distinct pheromone after being Imprinted, which is the word used for when a vampire meets his Soulmate. I use the term 'his,' because only male vampires can find a Soulmate. And a gay one is very rare, might I add. What acts as an aphrodisiac in a Soulmate's blood to the vampire gives off a pheromone that a human can sense if he knows to look for it."  
"Why was Pa so mad when he found out?" I asked.  
Dad hesitated. "Years ago, his brother was killed by a vampire. His brother was that vampire's Soulmate. But even though the vampire could stop feeding, he chose not to. He was psychotic, and killed for fun. Your uncle Steven was manipulated by this guy, and led to believe what they had was love. When the vampire got tired of him, and the sex no longer satisfied him, he told him he was ready to change him. It is almost impossible for a Soulmate to deny his vampire anything, so he readily agreed. And he was killed. Draco has resented vampires since. But I have spoken with him, and we both spoke with Headmaster Finnigan, and we believe Edward has your best interests at heart, and so we both give you our full blessing."  
I smiled, and hugged my dad. "Thanks, Dad. I love you."  
"I love you too, my son. And I always will. Now run along to your telepathic friend. She's going to bombard you as soon as you walk through that door."  
I smiled. He didn't have to tell me that. I walked out the door, into the Great Unknown that was named Lydia Maximoff.  
Just for shits and giggles, Lydia mentally rick-rolled Harry  
"Hey," I said. "None of that. That went so much better than I expected. I take it you heard everything?"  
"Yep." she said, and tried to catch her brother before he did something stupid, but he already stole Harry’s shoe, leaving a VERY confused Harry Potter on where the hell his shoe left, that was until Lydia smacked her brother upside the head and returned the shoe  
I rolled my eyes. "Give him a break dad," I said. "Think of him as Lee Jordan, Fred & George all rolled into one chaotic package. Thank God his sister isn't like that." Lydia smirked, and I added telepathically, "But you're pretty close." This earned me a telepathic threat of later violence, and a string of snarling cuss words in Slovak.  
I smirked at the Slovak names. "Späť na teba*1," I said.  
My dad looked at me, shocked. "Come again?"  
I smirked. "Áno, mám novú zručnosť. Viacjazyčný preklad."  
My dad looked at me like I'd just lost my nerve. "Are you speaking Slovak?"  
I smiled. "I'll translate that last phrase."  
"To English if you don't mind."  
"I said, Yes, I have new skill. Multilingual translation."  
My dad looked proudly at me. Suddenly, an Eagle Patronus flew in, and Professor Chang's voice was heard. "Harry, if Justin and Lydia are with you, please send them to my classroom immediately."  
I gasped and looked at Lydia. "Blimey! We're late for Transfiguration!" With a hug for my dad, I took off, Lydia at my heels.  
Lydia smirked as her brother gave her a piggyback ride to transfiguration, "See you later, slowpoke!" she teased me.  
"You just wait until I'm a vampire," I teased back. "Pietro will eat my dust!"  
"Prajete si, krvi!"" he teased. "Ty budeš sania niečo nižšie ako môj krk!"  
I smirked. "Majte ten sen nažive, Speedo."  
"Pietro runs faster than the speed of light" she pointed out  
"So do vampires," I reminded her.  
We stepped into Transfiguration, and took our seats in front of Professor Cho Chang. She smiled at me, and blushed a little. I remembered my dad Harry, telling me he dated Professor Chang in his Fifth Year. Apparently she still longed for what might've been.  
"Class," she said, today we will be starting simple, transfiguring porcupines into pincushions. A simple spell, but tricky concentration. Focus solely on your porcupines." She waved her wand, and a porcupine appeared on each desk. She turned to hers and gave a single flick. "Anicushionus." Her porcupine was now a perfect pincushion. "Focus only on your porcupine, and be distracted by nothing else. Visualize your porcupine folding in on itself, and turning into a velvet pincushion. The usual color is white, but each person who not only successfully transfigures their porcupine, but can also change its color will win 10 points for their houses. Start now."  
I tried hard to be distracted by nothing, but I just couldn't keep Edward off my mind. The most I did was make my porcupine zoom off my desk, missing Professor Chang's head by mere inches. Pietro made a red velvet pincushion immediately. "Show-off," both Lydia and I muttered together, earning a smug smile from the new teacher's pet.  
Lydia tried, and after her 5th attempt, she had a yellow one  
I managed to get a pincushion, but Professor Chang just tsked and said it was still white.  
"It looks gray to me," Justin muttered telepathically, to Lydia.  
"Maybe make it a shade darker. I’m pretty sure there's fifty shades. Like what goes on between you and Ed" she teased mentally.  
I mentally smacked Lydia, blushing furiously. As the class exited, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. "Penny for your thoughts," Edward whispered in my ear.  
"You," I whispered back. "Always."  
Lydia made gagging noises. I glared daggers at her. But she just smiled angelically and made a finger halo over her head. I rolled my eyes. "Girls," I muttered.  
Edward chuckled. "Tell me about it. I have the world's most annoying one for a sister." Alice stuck her tongue out at him, and all four of us busted up laughing.  
Lydia looked at Pietro. "Dude, if you like Alice, just tell her!" she said out loud, knowing that her pansexual brother had a crush on Alice  
Alice blushed scarlet, and Edward kissed me and led her away. Lydia and I overheard Edward tell Alice, "At least your crush is mutual."  
I looked at Lydia. Then I looked at Pietro. Then back at Lydia. "I think Pietro might have himself a girlfriend," I said. Pietro blushed scarlet, and mentally hurled a book at me. Before I could duck, the book was suddenly spanking Pietro hard on the rump, as he danced around in circles, trying to avoid it. Lydia looked smug, and I burst out laughing.  
Lydia put the book down, then telepathically said to Alice, "The ironic thing is that you can predict the future, and my brother's catchphrase is 'you didn't see that coming?' What is even more ironic is that you DIDN'T see THAT coming."  
"OMG," I said telepathically to Lydia. "I bet she is having serious inner turmoil with that one."  
Lydia rolled her eyes, then, in a more serious tone and let out her warning telepathically to Alice, "I'm fine with you two being together, but understand that he is my brother. If you break his heart, I will rip yours right out of your body."  
"You did not just say that to a vampire!" Was she out of her Hosh-Kosh-McGosh? Big things come in small packages, especially when it comes to vampires.  
"Be careful, Beautiful," Tris whispered in Lydia's ear. "I don't wanna lose my favorite witch." Lydia blushed scarlet as Tris kissed her lightly on the lips and sauntered off. I just watched in amusement. "If she shakes her butt any more when she walks, she's gonna break something."  
"I'm not scared." she said, playfully lifting Alice up using her magic  
Pietro rolled his eyes, and when Lydia put Alice down, he picked her up in his arms and smiled warmly at her. "Don't worry about Lydia, she's always overprotective"  
I waggled his eyebrows, and Pietro glared at me. Edward slipped a note into my hand, as he and Pietro (Alice in his arms), walked off. I opened the note, and my breath caught. Lydia pounded me on the back to make sure I wasn't choking. She snatched the note from me. I tried to make a wild grab for it, but she held it away. I went red as a tomato, as she read aloud,  
"Meet me in the Prefect bathroom tonight at Midnight. Password is Hippogriff."  
"I wonder what you two are going to do in there..." she said, waggling her eyebrows  
I smacked the back of her head, and she laughed. "Maybe those condoms and lube Dads sent will come in handy..." I thought, trying with all his might not to have that thought telepathically sent to Lydia. Judging by her smug look, that obviously didn't work.  
"Wait, he sent you lube too? Damn, they really must have had a hunch that you'd get lucky this year..."  
"My dad, Harry, is sort of like Alice, but not as strong," I explained. "He gets more of instincts than visions. But we need to get to class, or I'll be in Detention at Midnight."  
Lydia nodded and got an idea. "Hop on my back and try not to throw up"  
I gulped "Oh. You can run like Pietro?" I wasn't sure how I would fare running at the speed of light as a human.  
Lydia shook her head. "No, but i can somewhat fly"  
I breathed a sigh of relief. "My dad was the youngest Seeker in a century. I've been flying since I could walk."  
"Not that kind of flying," she said.  
"I know," I told her. "But flying through the air in general - broom or no broom - is okay with me. It's just the same as using Mobilicorpus, only without the wand or incantation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLOVAK PHRASES USED IN THIS CHAPTER
> 
> "Pre sakra, Pietro, sedni si zadek!" ("For fuck's sake, Pietro! Sit your ass down!")  
> "Späť na teba" ("Right back at you.")  
> "Áno, mám novú zručnosť. Viacjazyčný preklad." ("Yes, I have a new skill. Multilingual translation.")  
> "Prajete si, krvi!"" ("You wish, bloodsucker!")  
> "Ty budeš sania niečo nižšie ako môj krk!" ("You'll be sucking a little lower than my neck!")  
> "Majte ten sen nažive, Speedo." ("Keep the dream alive, Speedo.")


	5. The Cullen Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Justin make love for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit M/M Sex between Justin and Edward. Don't like? Don't read.

I made my way to the Prefect bathroom, and was outside at 2 minutes until Midnight. "Hippogriff."  
The door opened to reveal the pristine, humongous bathroom. "Edward?" I called. "Are you here?"  
Edward suddenly surfaced from the swimming pool sized bathtub, his (OHMYBOD!) Gorgeous body dripping. His cock was about 3 times the size of mine! And his balls….. I wanted to spend the rest of my life worshipping them. I was suddenly self-conscious.  
"Don't be," he said softly. "You're beautiful."  
This was coming from the lips of freaking Adonis! But I was still hesitant to remove my bathrobe. But Edward, the gentleman he was, sauntered over and removed it for me. My naked body was now exposed, my average-sized dick hard as a rock. Precum was already forming. Then his lips melded with mine, his cold, marble-like body pressed against me. His hand massaged my dick softly, putting me right on the edge. He kissed me passionately, then picked me up, and gently sat me in the tub. His cock was at my face, bobbing there in front of my lips in all its long, thick, rock hard glory. I put my lips to it, and found myself sucking for all I was worth. He moaned in ecstasy. Suddenly, before I knew what was even happening, I had gone from sucking his cock to riding it. I bounced up and down, as his stiff prick fucked my tight virgin hole, pleasing me more than anyone ever could. I cried out as we both shot our loads (My second time!). My cum squirted all over his marble chest of perfection. His cum shot deep inside me.  
It had almost been 2 hours by the time we finished. Then he looked me over. "Hmm..." he said with a slight frown.  
Self-Consciousness came back full force. "What's wrong?" I asked timidly. "Did I do something wrong? I am - was - a virgin after all."  
"No, babe," he said. "That's not it at all."  
"Then what?"  
"It's just... it was so much easier than the last time I made love to a human. She ended up covered in bruises from head to foot. There's not a mark on you." Then he smirked. "Except the hickey that you might want to cover up. That might be a little hard to explain."  
Ah, hell! If Lydia saw a hickey on my neck, I'd never live it down!  
"Don't worry, Love," he assured me. "Alice has makeup. I'll have her give you some concealer."  
I thought it over. "Actually, don't bother. I don't want to hide our relationship. If anyone has a problem with it, they're not worth our time."  
Edward smiled. "Touché." He flicked his wand, and a set of fresh towels appeared by the tub. "We should get going," he said. "If Filch catches us, even I won't be able to talk us out of it."  
I shuddered at the thought. "But let's walk back together," I said.  
"Okay."  
We got dried off and dressed, then walked hand-in-hand back to the Common Room. "Dumbledore's Army," I said. The Fat Lady grumbled, but opened the door for me and Edward.   
"Goodnight, my love," said Edward, giving me a final kiss goodnight. "Have sweet dreams."  
"I will," I assured him.  
He walked up the stairs, and I was about to follow him, when a voice said, "Sweet dreams or wet dreams?"  
I groaned. Of course Lydia waited up. Time to play 20,000 Questions. I turned to see Lydia sitting in Tris' lap. They were both in robes, and I had a sneaking suspicion I wasn't the only one that got lucky. I showed them the hickey on my neck, and Lydia busted up laughing. "I knew it!" she said. "  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I mumbled. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, ladies." I waggled my eyebrows at them, receiving Slovak curses in my head. I smiled as I made my way up the steps.  
Lydia mentally informed me that they had just finished up a game of Strip Poker. I shuddered. "And that is a visual I may never be able to unsee," I informed her in return.

"Dude," Lydia said. "I accidentally looked inside your head and saw you and Edward........" she said mentally "his junk is white than my teeth! Whiter!"  
"OH, my GOD!" I screamed mentally. "Lydia, shut up!!!"  
Lydia smirked. "Admit it, this is why you hang out with me" she said  
"It is," I said. "But not the only reason. You were my first magical friend unrelated to me. I thought Hogwarts would be Hell because of my parentage. But you actually made it bearable. Now go to sleep before I get even mushier. Jeez! Listen to me! I'll see you at Breakfast, and I'll see Edward's balls in my dream." Now try getting rid of THAT visual! "  
"I already had that visual when i looked in your head. They were almost in your throat!"  
"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." I said telepathically, trying to make it as if through my teeth. She cracked up laughing, and I didn't need telepathy to hear that, even though I was already in bed. I tried not to laugh with her, but failed miserably.  
"Before you complain about visuals, just remember I saw my best friend get shagged raw!" "OH MY GOD!!!"I screamed telepathically. "THAT IS MY LIMIT! GOOD NIGHT! SEE YOU IN THE GREAT HALL!!!"   
I fell asleep, dreams of the aforementioned shagging taking place all night.

 

Downstairs, Lydia gave Tris one last kiss, and went to bed.


	6. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin and Edward get some unexpected news from Madame Pomfrey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does mention an MPreg Pregnancy. Don't like? Don't read.

The next morning, I woke to find Edward lying next to me, his arms wrapped around my waist. "Good morning, Beautiful," he said.  
"Couldn't sleep?" I teased.  
"Not while thoughts of you were floating through my head." He kissed me passionately.  
"Let's head down to breakfast," I said. "You may not eat, but I'm so hungry I could eat a Hippogriff."   
"How about a drink after?" he said seductively, making me blush furiously.   
"I'll think about it," I mumbled. "Blimey!" I said, looking at my Barbie watch. "I slept in! Lydia is waiting for me in The Great Hall, probably wondering what the hell we're doing up here." Edward took my hands, and helped me out of bed. He started undoing my pajama top.   
"I do remember how to get dressed on my own, you know," I reminded him.   
"Yeah," he said, kissing my hickey. "I just do it so much better."   
That "Better" way of dressing cost us 15 more minutes before we slid in seats next to each other by Lydia in the Great Hall.   
"Good morning," she said, with a smirk.   
"'ood morfnin'" I said, my mouth full of eggs and bacon.  
Lydia waved and went back to eating her breakfast. "Edward, don't look now, but on your left, our siblings are having what looks like a heated make-out session," she said, gesturing towards Pietro and Alice.  
Of course, both Edward and I looked. Edward chuckled, and I snorted pumpkin juice out of my nose. "God, guys!" I said. "Get a room!"   
"The Prefect bathroom is also quite nice," Edward added. Then he grabbed me gently and we began mimicking Pietro and Alice. Lydia just shook her head in amusement.   
"Hi, Beautiful," Tris said, making Lydia jump out of her skin. "Can two couples become 3?" Tris didn't wait for a response, and soon, our side of the table was a freaking make-out orgy! I could feel my Dad's eyes boring into me nervously from the Potions Master's chair.  
Lydia tasted Tris' lip balm and immediately thought of that song by Katy Perry. “I kissed a girl, and I liked it. The taste of that cherry chap stick... "   
I broke the kiss, so I could laugh. Edward raised an eyebrow. "Lydia's telepathy," I replied. "Apparently Tris' Chap Stick is Cherry Flavored." Edward laughed. Tris broke her kiss just long enough to say "Close. Cherry Limeade."  
Lydia ran her fingers through Tris's hair, pulling her closer.  
I cleared my throat after reluctantly pulling away from Edward. "I hate to break up this huge make out session, but class starts in like 5 minutes.   
“Right.” Lydia said. “Muggle Studies. My dad is teaching. This is going to be interesting to see.”  
"Actually," I corrected, "the first class is Potions with my Pa and the Slytherins."  
Lydia laughed. "Oh right! I was looking at Ed's schedule!”  
I blushed. "And why, exactly, were you looking at his schedule?"  
"I thought it was mine," she said simply.  
I snorted. "How very Lydia of you," I teased. As we stepped into the dungeon classroom, my pa took one look at me and went paler than Edward.  
"Justin," he said, "I need to speak with you outside. Immediately." He glanced at Lydia. "And alone."   
I nodded, and followed him out, telepathically warning Lydia, "No rick rolling."  
As we stepped out of the classroom, Pa turned to me. "Justin, you need to go see Madame Pomfrey immediately."   
Huh? Now it was my turn to be confused. "Pa, I feel fine."  
"Believe me,” he said. "You're not."  
He gave me the look that warned me not to dare disobey. "I'll tell Lydia that you'll see her next class."  
I nodded, and he lifted his wand. "Expecto Patronum." 2 silver stags burst out of the wand, and galloped down the hall.  
As I stepped into the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey hurried over to me. "Don't worry, dear," she assured me. "Everything is going to be ok. Your father is having a free period and he will be here momentarily."  
"What exactly is going on?” I asked.   
Suddenly the door burst open, and my Pa ran in. "Justin," he said breathlessly, "thank God you're ok. I was so worried when I got Draco's Patronus."  
"Would someone please explain what the bloody hell is going on here?” I demanded.  
My Pa sighed. "Justin, how long has it been since you and Edward had sex?"  
What??? "How did you...?"  
"Just answer my question.”  
"I just lost my virginity last night."  
"Did you use protection?”  
"What in the name of Merlin's saggy left ball does that have to do with anything?" Pa just gave me The Look. "No, Sir," I mumbled.  
"Shit," he said. "Justin, intimate relationships between humans and supernatural beings are extremely rare. Gay ones even more so. When a male human has unprotected sex with a male non-human, it always ends up in the pregnancy of the human male."  
"What???” This was unbelievable! Was I really carrying Edward's baby? Was it actually possible?  
"I'm going to run some tests," Madame Pomfrey said. "They will be quick and painless, but they will tell us a great deal more."  
"Do I have to?” I complained.  
"Yes, my son," Pa said gently. "I think it would be best."  
Madame Pomfrey led me to a bed and pulled the curtains around me and my dad and her. She had me get undressed and lay comfortably on my back. "This may feel slightly uncomfortable," she said. "But it will tell us the gender of the baby. Just relax and it will be over quickly. "  
She flicked her wand and a sort of staticky monitor appeared in front of us.  
"Justin," I heard Edward call, frantically. Damn it.  
"In here, Edward," my pa said. "I sent for him," he explained.   
Edward was suddenly at my side. I heard a small throat clearing outside the curtains. I sighed. "Join the club, Alice." I said. "They've got jackets, and I've got my birthday suit."  
Alice stepped in, respectfully avoiding eye contact with my down-there area, instead keeping her eyes on the screen.   
"Are you ready?" Madame Pomfrey asked.  
Hesitantly, I looked at Edward. He held my hand and smiled. "Yes," I said. "I am.”  
"Deep breath in," Madame Pomfrey said. I sucked in a breath, and felt her lubricated wand enter me. In a way I sincerely hoped a wand never would again. Suddenly, Alice squealed. "There she is!"  
I looked at the screen of the monitor, where the beginning form of a baby was seen.  
"How is it formed so fast?" I asked. "It only happened last night!"  
"A male pregnancy," Madame Pomfrey explained, "also known as an MPreg, is developed a lot faster than is usual. This is due to the male not having a womb, so the unborn baby's survival instincts kick into hard gear, and they are ready to be born in one week, unlike the usual nine months."  
"One week,” I breathed. It was absolutely astounding. "So it's a girl?"   
"Yes," Madame Pomfrey said. "Congratulations, Mr. Cullen and Mr. Potter-Malfoy. In one week, you will be the daddies of a baby girl."  
"What are you going to name her?" Alice asked excitedly.  
I smiled. "Her name will be Lydia Alice."


	7. Maximoff Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets about Lydia & Pietro are revealed.

Lydia, who had been telepathically watching, started choking on some water she had got from the kitchens, until Pietro smacked her on the back  
As Justin hurried into Herbology with Edward at his side, Lydia just gawked at them. Justin blushed redder than a tomato. "You watched?"  
"Damn," she teased. "I know me and Pietro were produced asexually, but I never thought my MALE friend would have a bun in the oven!”  
I busted up laughing, and Professor Longbottom scowled. I smirked and he started the class about repotting mandrakes. After class (2 people fainted), Lydia and Pietro walked next to Edward and me. "Is it just me, or does Pietro seem kinda bummed that I'm preggo and he's not?"  
"I think he's more upset that I revealed our anomalatic conception”  
"Ah," I said . I wrapped an arm around Pietro's shoulders. "Hey," I said . "Don't worry about the secret of your birth getting out. All our lips are sealed. Besides, word about my MPreg vampire/human hybrid baby will be all over the school by lunch. I'm the one who really has to worry about criticism." I smiled at him , and his smile lit up like a Christmas tree. I was glad to have lifted his spirits. "Besides, if someone messes with either one of us, Lydia will "Me and pietro were literally conceived by magic," Lydia told me. "Our dad is a fucking robot”  
"Whoa," I said . "Seriously? How cool is that??? You must be able to get away with murder!"  
"Yeah, no." Lydia said, rolling her eyes. "Our parents tend to be pretty strict.”  
I laughed. "I can imagine. I mean, with all the stereotypes about muggleborns and so-called blood traitors, they're probably pretty strict to make sure you don't get into trouble."  
"And the fact that I could kill a person without technically touching them.”  
Suddenly, Pietro spit a huge wad of bubble gum straight into Lydia's hair.  
“DAMMIT PIETRO!" She yelled, “DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO GET GUM OUT OF CURLY HAIR? SON OF A BITCH!"  
"Hold still," I said. I pointed my wand at the gum he had just spit into Lydia's hair. "Evanesco." The gum vanished. "That should do the trick." I turned to Peitro. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" ""Ako vy, pán Preggo?"  
"Oi," I said, as he tauntingly pointed his wand at me. "Ty by si sa neodvážil!"  
"Not in present company," he said, putting his wand away.  
"That's what I thought," I said.  
“It's fine," Lydia said. "We're twins. we were born to torment each other. Like the time I kicked him in the groin while we were playing twister.”  
I laughed. "That is totally something you would do."  
Lydia smiled. “Or just this past April, on our birthday, I shoved his face into the cake”  
"You are evil," I laughed. "At least you never put dragon dung in his underwear drawer....or did you?" It wouldn't surprise me...  
Lydia was going to say something, when she felt a bit of short, sharp abdominal pain. she looked back at her memories to see the calendar. “Dammit," she said. "Why was i born a girl?”  
I raised an eybrow. "So now lesbians can get each other pregnant too?" I asked telepathically. What next?  
She glared at me. "No," she telepathically replied. "I am not Prego. I am having something even some 9-year-olds get. A period."  
"Christ," I complained. "What is it, with you and these damn visuals I will never be able to unsee?"  
Her glare got even worse. Sparks started shooting from her ed eyes. I threw my hands up in surrender. “Shut the FUCK up," she growled. "If you really want something to never be able to unsee, let me show you what Slokovia was like. Bombs everywhere, bio chemical weapons attacks, shootings every week, never being certain if you'll live to see the next day.”  
Pietro wisely changed the subject. “Did Lydia tell you she was a mafia boss in 2nd grade?”  
I snorted. "A Mafia Boss 2nd Grader? You? Anyone else, I would say they were crazy, but somehow, I can see that as Lydia."  
"People couldn't take a hint that she was gay," Pietro continued, "so she got a lot of unsolicited dick pics, which she used them for blackmail. They didn't take her seriously until one dude stepped out of line and his family got a few copies in the mail."  
I laughed so hard at that one, I choked. Lydia took out her wand. "Enapneo," she said.  
"Thanks for that," I told her, still laughing.  
"We are also very good at parkour," Pietro added. "It helps when escaping after stealing. We were very skilled thieves.”  
"We had to be, ” Lydia explained. “In Slokovia, if you wanted food to feed your family, you had to take it. No asking politely. Only the weak did that, and in Slokovia, the weak do not survive.”  
“ANYWAYS..." Pietro said  
"Sounds about right," I said. "Lots of countries are like that."  
“Hey, where are Ed, Tris, and Alice?" Lydia piped up. "I kinda want to see Pietro race Edward and see who wins.”  
I smiled at the mention of Edward's name. "I'm supposed to meet Edward at the One-Eye Witch passageway after dinner. We're sneaking into Hogsmeade. As for Alice and Tris, I don't know. It's just gonna be me and Edward, so......" I blushed.  
"Take it easy, you two!" Lydia chastised.  
"Hey," I grinned. "I'm carrying a baby. I'm not gonna jeopardize its life. But I can't promise we won't get a little frisky..." I blushed again.  
Lydia laughed. "That baby doesn't need a twin."  
I laughed at that. "Even in the unique occurrence of male pregnancy, I'm pretty sure the rule of not being able to become pregnant while you're already carrying still applies." Lydia raised her eyebrows at me. "Yeah, I know," I added. "I guess this proves nothing is impossible."  
"Yeah" she laughed, "though if I know anything about pregnancy in general.... And you are eleven... Statistically speaking, the odds of both you and that child surviving are dim. Neither me or my mom have fully mastered resurrecting someone. The best I can do right now is a cricket. And my mom can do up to small rodents."  
I laughed. "I have to have daily check ups with Madame Pomfrey. She says the baby is quite healthy and is due in 6 days."  
"Okay," Lydia said, "but how do we know that YOU will make it when those six days pass? You are eleven! An eleven year old's body isn't usually ready for pregnancy. I know, I was a medic in Sokovia. I saw things. Why do you think my mom disapproves of sex before 13?"  
I shrugged. "Well, we can hope for the best. And even if push comes to shove, I am dating a vampire who's planning to turn me anyways."  
Lydia looked deep in thought. "Yeah, or I could just turn your lifeless body into that of a gerbil. Then my mom could help you, and then we could turn you back human."  
I shrugged, with a laugh. "We'll cross that bridge when and if we get to it."  
"Yeah," Lydia agreed. Then she grinned slyly. "Though I can't blame the child for wanting to expedite the process. Imagine being stuck inside YOU for a week. All that sweat and hormones and boy stuff!"  
"Hey," I said , tapping the back of her head with a laugh.  
She suddenly dangled me by the ankle with her telekinesis.  
"Hey!" I squealed. " I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Put me down! "  
Not being used to such high frequency as my squeals, she cringed, making her lose focus,which in turn almost made her drop me on my face, catching me so close to the ground, I could tap the tip of his nose on it. I screeched loudly. "Easy!"  
She apologized profusely as she set me right side up  
"Jeez," I grumbled. "What an overreaction."  
Lydia looked down, obviously very sorry for almost dropping me.  
"Hey," I say. "Don't be hard on yourself. It's ok."  
She nodded, then... "OH FUCK! We need to get to class!"  
"SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled, having completely forgot about Transfiguration. "Professor Chang is SO gonna give us Detention! My Dads will fucking kill me!"  
"Well, i could make her not," Lydia said. "However, the ethicality of mentally manipulating someone is questionable. And before you ask, the way i do it is similar to a Jedi mind trick"  
"Well, ok, I replied. "Just don't get us in trouble."

"I learned this from an old friend..." Lydia said, smiling, as we walked into class. Her eyes flashed red as she said telepathically to Professor Chang, "Ah, just in time! A second later and I would have to mark you guys late! Have a seat, please." As Lydia thought the words, Professor Chang spoke them. Then, Professor Chang turned back to her lesson as we sat down. Professor Chang looked at the class, and smiled. "Today we will be learning the Avifors spell," she said. "Please open your books to page 195, and I'll have Mr. Potter-Malfoy read the section."  
I turned quickly to the page, and started to read:

"The Avifors Spell is a transforming spell that could be used to change the target into a bird, flock of birds, or occasionally a flock of bats with a vivid flash of blue light. When used in an offensive manner, a jet of blue light will shoot from the witch or wizard's wand, erupting upon hitting the target and solidifying them into a bird, a flock of birds, or more rarely, a flock of black bats. These bats can be controlled by the caster, although they may also fly away. 'Avifors' should not be confused with 'Avis', a spell to conjure a flock of birds but does not involve any transformation."

"Excellent," said Professor Chang. "Ten points to Gryffindor. Now the wand movement for this spell is tricky," she explained. "You will move your hand holding your wand in a Sideways figure eight. Like so." She moved her hand and wand in a Sideways figure eight, perfectly formed, pointing at a water goblet. It turned into a flock of birds, which she vanished with a flick of her wand. With another flick, a water goblet appeared in front of each student, along with a big cage beside our feet. "As you manage to transfigure each goblet," Professor Chang explained, "a new one will appear, and you will put your birds into the cage. The person, at the end of the hour, who has created the most birds, will win 50 points for their house. Get to it."

At the end of the class, I had managed to create 20 birds, Lydia had created 25. Pietro, the show off he was, created 38, and won 50 points for Gryffindor.  
"Nice!" Lydia high-fived him, then whispered to me, "That's new. Usually I say it, then they repeat it, but that time it just happened."

I smiled, then my face fell as I looked at the schedule. "History of Magic for our last hour. I've heard Binns is a nightmare. Plus we have the know-it-all Ravenclaws that are bound to already know everything."  
"You also have me," Lydia reminded me. "I can look in everybody's heads for the answers." She laughed, then her mother suddenly appeared next to us. "Mr. Potter-Malfoy, a word if you may?"

I gulped and looked at Lydia. I looked back at Professor Maximoff and nodded. I followed her outside the classroom. "Yes, Ma'am?"

Lydia listened in as she heard her mother clear her throat before she began to speak. "I know you are very good friends with my daughter, but please, for my sake and for hers, don't be so rough with her as you seem to do. You might think you're just messing around, but with Lydia, it could be very dangerous. She suffers from a disease. It's called Hemophilia, and it makes her more prone to bleeding and hemorrhaging, and when it happens, it's harder for her to stop bleeding than it is a normal person. a smack on the head that would just irritate a normal person could kill her. So I'm begging you, please don't be so rough with her." 

Her mother's speech reminded Lydia of something. She checked the day of the week on her calendar. Shit. She was just about to run to the common room when she saw her brother. "Pietro, could you run up to my dorm and get my Plasma?"

"I'm very sorry, Professor," I told Professor Maximoff, surprised by this new revelation. "If I'd have known, I swear I would've been more gentle. And I promise to be in the future."  
Lydia rolled her eyes as she heard her mother say a quiet "Thank you"  
"No problem, ma'am," I replied politely, telepathically scolding Lydia for the eye-roll.  
Lydia replied back, "For once, I'd just like to live my life like a somewhat normal person. Or mutant. Whatever. I'm tired of my mom always babying me! Am I at a higher risk than people? Yeah, but I don't give two fucks! What's life without a little risk?"  
"True," I said. "But I'd rather not accidentally kill you. I won't go easy on you, but I won't go rough."  
Lydia scoffed. "Whatever" she said as her brother returned with a syringe. "Thanks, Pietro, I owe you one!" she smiled as she injected the contents into her system, wincing slightly.  
Being afraid of needles, I turned my eyes away.  
When finished, she threw the syringe in the air and use her telekinesis to crush it.  
I laughed. "Let's head to class. Professor Binns might be a ghost, but he can still give detentions."  
Lydia chuckled. "Yeah, I can't mind-trick ghosts..."  
I laughed. "Then we'd better hurry." 

We rushed off to History of Magic class, sliding in just in time. We sat through a boring lecture about goblin wars, during which time I fell asleep about halfway and a snobby Ravenclaw behind me poked me in the ass with his wand, giving a small shock. I jumped, glaring daggers at the grinning guy. I recognized him as Luther Bruno, a guy known for gay hatred. I saw Lydia stiffen beside me, her eyes starting to glow red. "Don't do it," I warned telepathically. "You'll get expelled, or at least serious detention."  
Lydia huffed, however for some unknown reason, Luther's inkwell spilled all over his paper. She whispered in my ear so low only I could hear, "Only You, Tris, Ed, Pietro, and Allie know."  
"Know what?"  
Lydia used her telekinesis to flick me in the head, "You know exactly what, dumbass!"  
"Ow!" I said under my breath. "I actually don't right now, because my brain's mush from this boring ass lecture, I have a pain in my left butt cheek from that psycho's wand, and now I've been physically abused in the noggin."  
Lydia rolled her eyes. "I would have thought that would be a clue, you shithead!"  
"Oh!" I said, not realizing I had spoken aloud.  
"Something to share, young man?" asked Professor Binns.  
"Um, no sir," I replied.  
"Yeah," said Luther under his breath. "He just shares his body for everything with a dick."  
I looked at Lydia. "Be my guest," I said telepathically.  
Lydia grinned and used her telepathy to slam Luther's face down on the desk as hard as she could.  
I grinned. Professor Binns just glared at Luther. "Detention, Mr. Bruno, for disruptive behavior in my class."  
"But... but... I didn't..." spluttered Luther. "It was them!" he said, pointing at us.  
"And I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past," said Professor Binns. "I just watched you slam your face into my desk, which you will be polishing along with all of the others in this classroom for 2 hours starting at midnight. Not another word." I smiled as Professor Binns went back to the lecture.  
"Luther, you must have slammed your head a bit too hard," Lydia laughed quietly. "How could WE have done that? We didn't touch you, and neither of our wands moved from their spots on our desk!"  
I mentally high-fived Lydia. Talk about homophobe payback!  
Lydia smiled, jotting down notes about the goblin wars.

 

TRANSLATIONS IN THIS CHAPTER:  
"Ako vy, pán Preggo?" ("Like you, Mr. Preggo?")  
"Ty by si sa neodvážil!" ("You wouldn't dare!")


	8. Language Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Justin and Lydia have a multi-lingual showdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***NOTE TO READER***  
> THIS CHAPTER HAS MANY LANGUAGES, AS JUSTIN AND LYDIA HAVE A MULTILINGUAL SHOWDOWN. YOU MAY SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU WISH AS IT IS PURELY THE SHOWDOWN. THOUGH, AS WITH THE OTHER CHAPTERS, ALL FOREIGN PHRASES ARE TRANSLATED TO ENGLISH AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER.
> 
> FOREIGN LANGUAGES USED:  
> Italian  
> Hebrew  
> Portuguese  
> Romanian  
> Hebrew  
> Czech  
> Polish  
> Hungarian  
> Romanian  
> Russian  
> Chinese  
> Afrikaans  
> Albanian  
> Filipino  
> Icelandic

After class, we walked out to see a smiling Edward, Alice and Tris. "Penny for your thoughts," Edward said, smiling at me. Tris wrapped Lydia in a huge hug and kissed her. "I showed Tris all the secret passageways in and out of the castle. We ditched." He chuckled. He looked at Lydia. "I've been strictly warned not to tell you any details if I'd like to keep my unbeating heart inside my chest, but let's just say Justin and I aren't the only ones having fun at Hogsmeade this weekend."  
Lydia smiled and turned to Tris. "Hello there, Princezna."  
"Hello there, Mio bellissimo amore," Edward said, kissing me.  
My heart melted as his lips touched mine. I kissed him back with passion. Lydia made gagging noises. I gave her a telepathic poke in the ribs.  
Lydia rolled her eyes, and then decided to one-up me. She turned to Tris. "אתה האהבה שלי, החיים שלי ואת המוות שלי, הקצה שלי ואת ההתחלה, השמש שלי ואת הירח, ואת כל הכוכבים. אתה המלאך היקר שלי, וכל עוד אני הולך במישור הקיום הזה, לבי יהיה שייך לך." She smiled,gently holding Tris' hands.  
Definitely not going to let her show me up, I took Edward's hands, and smiled at him. "אני יודע שאני אומר "אני אוהב אותך" כל הזמן, אבל זה לא מספיק. שלוש המילים האלה אינן יכולות לתאר את הדרך שבה אני מרגישה כלפיך. אתה עושה את הבטן שלי לעשות flips ואת הידיים שלי לרעוד. אף פעם לא אהבתי מישהו כמו שאני אוהב אותך ואני לא חושב שאני אי פעם לאהוב מישהו עוד פעם. אתה כל מה שרציתי והייתי צריך. אני אוהב אותך כל כך, אתה הכל שלי, כל הלב והעולם." I continued my love profession in Portugese. "Eu te quero a cada segundo de todos os dias a partir de agora até o fim de sempre. Eu não acreditava mais em amor, porque eu tinha sido ferido muitas vezes por outras pessoas. Mas estar com você mudou completamente a minha visão do amor. Eu agora sei que o amor verdadeiro existe ... Porque eu encontrei com você. Eu te amo."  
I laughed telepathically to Lydia. "These two are thinking we've lost our marbles," I tell her.  
Lydia laughed and whispered to Tris, "Adevărat, dar vorbește limba română? או עברית? A co česky? Magyar? Polskie? Русский?" She smirked, "Let's see him translate those!" she thought.  
"好吧，憑藉我多語言翻譯的驚人卻非常有用的禮物，Pot să vorbesc limba română. ועברית. A česky. És magyarul. I po polsku. И русский. Sowel as baie, shumë, marami, margir aðrir."  
Edward gave me a funny look. "How many languages did you just speak, Love?" I smile. "Eleven."  
Lydia rolled her eyes. "Fucking Show-off." Then, she had an idea. I could only speak in languages spoken on Earth. She then proceeded to swear at me in Wookie. "uughguughhhghghghhhgh huurh aaaaahnr uughghhhgh!"  
I laughed. "Okay, Princess Leia," I said telepathically. "I surrender."  
"Hah!" she laughed, "Princess Leia couldn't hold a MATCH to my darling Tris..."  
I rolled my eyes. "And you call me a show off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS IN THIS CHAPTER:  
> Mio bellissimo amore (Italian - "My Beautiful Love.")  
> אתה האהבה שלי, החיים שלי ואת המוות שלי, הסוף שלי ואת ההתחלה, השמש שלי ואת הירח, ואת כל הכוכבים. אתה המלאך היקר שלי, וכל עוד אני הולך על רמה זו של הקיום, הלב שלי יהיה שייך לך. (Hebrew - "You are my love, my life and my death, my end and my beginning, my sun and the moon, and all the stars. You are my precious angel, and as long as I go on this level of existence, my heart will belong to you.")
> 
> "אני יודע שאני אומר "אני אוהב אותך" כל הזמן, אבל זה לא מספיק. שלוש המילים האלה אינן יכולות לתאר את הדרך שבה אני מרגישה כלפיך. אתה עושה את הבטן שלי לעשות flips ואת הידיים שלי לרעוד. אף פעם לא אהבתי מישהו כמו שאני אוהב אותך ואני לא חושב שאני אי פעם לאהוב מישהו עוד פעם. אתה כל מה שרציתי והייתי צריך. אני אוהב אותך כל כך, אתה הכל שלי, כל הלב והעולם." (Hebrew - "I know I say “I love you” all the time, but that’s not enough. Those three words can’t describe the way I feel about you. You make my tummy do flips and my hands shake. I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you and I don’t think I will ever love someone this much again. You’re everything I have ever wanted and needed. I love you so much, you’re my everything, my entire heart and world.")
> 
> "Eu te quero a cada segundo de todos os dias a partir de agora até o fim de sempre. Eu não acreditava mais em amor, porque eu tinha sido ferido muitas vezes por outras pessoas. Mas estar com você mudou completamente a minha visão do amor. Eu agora sei que o amor verdadeiro existe ... Porque eu encontrei com você. Eu te amo." (Portugese - "I want you every second of every day from now until the end of forever. I didn’t believe in love anymore, because I’d been hurt too many times by others. But, being with you has changed my outlook on love entirely. I now know true love exists… Because I found it with you. I love you.")
> 
> Adevărat, dar vorbește limba română? (Romanian - "True, but does he speak Romanian?")  
> או עברית (Hebrew- "Or Hebrew?")  
> A co česky? (Czech - "What about Czech?")  
> Magyar? (Hungarian - "Hungarian?")  
> Polskie? (Polish "Polish")  
> Русский? (Russian - "Russian?")  
> "好吧，憑藉我多語言翻譯的驚人卻非常有用的禮物" (Chinese - Well, with my amazing yet very useful gift of Multi-lingual translation,")  
> Pot să vorbesc limba română (Romanian - "I can speak Romanian.")  
> ועברית (Hebrew - "And Hebrew.")  
> A česky. (Czech - "And Czech.")  
> És magyarul. (Hungarian - "And Hungarian.")  
> I po polsku. (Polish - "And Polish.")  
> И русский. (Russian - "And Russian.")  
> Sowel as baie (Afrikaans - "As well as many,")  
> shumë (Albanian - "many,")  
> marami (Filipino - "many,")  
> margir aðrir. (Icelandic - Many others.")


	9. Lydia's Crazy Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia is attacked, and has a crazy idea of no punishment for her attacker.

Lydia was about to say something back, when she noticed Luther Bruno walking in his normal douchebag style up in our direction. She nodded towards the others to move aside. She'd deal with this moron herself. Should she have been concerned that Alice said someone was going to get seriously hurt after tumbling down the stairs? Maybe, but Lydia was Lydia. Luther seemed to not want to cause any trouble, Until his books "accidentally" swung and hit Lydia with the force of the fucking hulk. She flew halfway down the stairs at a starting altitude. If she didn't do something quick, she was fucking SCREWED. She was now 3/4 the way down, but she had coasted a bit to the side. at the last moment. She wrapped her ankles around the bannister, and used her upper body strength to pull herself up just in time.   
Luther made shallow apologies as she stepped back onto the landing. "Just fuck off" she told Luther, who obliged. Once he was away, her face fell. her legs gave out from under her. Think twisting both your ankles hurts when you are normal? Try doing it when you have hemophilia. She already knew what was happening. Blood was seeping into her joints, causing unbearable pain. She bit back screams, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "Guys, I need help!"  
"SHIT!" I screamed, seeing Edward's face as the scent hit him. "Alice, get him out of here!" I raised my wand. "Expecto Patronum!" Four silver unicorns burst from my wand and darted down the hall. I crouched next to Lydia. "I sent for my Dads, your mom, and Madame Pomfrey. You'll be ok."  
The above mentioned along with Headmistress McGonagall were suddenly there. Apparently they had summoned McGonagall to temporarily lift the apparition ban.   
"What happened, Son?" asked Pa.   
"That Luther kid has it in for gays."   
"I have heard," stated McGonagall through tight lips. "Rest assured he will be expelled for this."  
Madame Pomfrey and Professor Maximoff magically lifted Lydia and carried her toward the Hospital Wing.  
As she was put on a hospital cot, she couldn't help but scream in agony. Now, you know your situation is bad when Madame Pomfrey can't find a way to fix it overnight, but unfortunately that was the case. Madame Pomfrey was able to stop the bleeding, and at least put the ankles in the correct direction, but due to the extensive damage to her ankles, she wouldn't be able to walk for a year without crutches or a wheelchair.  
I went to see Lydia in the Hospital Wing every day. Tris never left her bedside and Lydia had at least had enough strength to rick roll the teachers that came to visit her in order to have Tris excused from everything.  
A few days after the incident, I was sitting next to Lydia's bed. My baby was due tomorrow. Lydia smiled, even though both of her feet were in braces, when a sinister grin formed on her face. "Oh, you know what I found out?" she smirked, "Luther lives in the apartment right below mine, so I get to make him suffer over the summer..."  
"What about Christmas break?" I smiled.  
"I'm not that cruel," she replied. "Besides, I'll be too busy with my family for a little more than a week!"  
McGonagall walked in, and Lydia said something that sounded insane. "Don't Expel Luther Bruno. In fact, don't punish him at all. Trust me, by not punishing him, he will end up unintentionally punishing himself."  
Both McGonagall and I looked at her like she had taken a wrong left turn straight into Loonyville.   
"If you insist on him not being expelled then very well. But as Headmistress I must give some form of punishment. I think 1,000 lines 3 times a week every week until end of Term sounds fair."  
"That ruins the whole plan though," Lydia replied. "Trust me, he KNOWS he's not gonna get away with this, so when he notices how long it's taking for someone to get him back, he'll get so paranoid he'll end up punishing himself even better than we could even think of."  
McGonagall thought for a moment, then sighed. "Very well. I will not punish Mr. Bruno today. But I must inform you that if anything like this happens again, I will have no choice but to expel him."  
"Fine..." she sighed.  
"Very well," McGonagall said. "Off to class, then."  
Lydia nodded. Because of the extensive damage her idea had caused, which in hindsight was ridiculously stupid, as Lydia could have probably used her telekinesis instead, they were discussing ways to help her move around the school, since the best Madam Pomfrey could do resulted in her not being able to put pressure on her ankles for a year, thus meaning she wasn't allowed to walk whilst the school was 60% stairs, until they came back with a wheelchair that had specially made wheels that could go up stairs. she eased herself into it, and followed them to their next class.


	10. Lydia Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin & Edward finally have a little bundle of joy!

I helped Lydia down the steps into the dungeon for Potions class where my Dad eyed my bulging stomach warily. I was due today and we had no idea what time I would pop. "Everyone please open your books to page 638. We will be brewing Pepperup potions."  
As we fumbled for our books, Edward reached down and handed mine to me. "Don't strain yourself, Love," he said gently. I rolled my eyes. This overprotective madness was getting a little old.  
About half hour in I gasped as I felt like I was peeing myself. Then I realized what was happening and looked at Edward, Alice, Tris and Lydia who were at my table. "My water just broke."  
My dad was suddenly at my side. "You guys help Justin to the hospital wing," he told the table frantically. I felt Edward scoop me in his arms. Alice was at his side. Tris scooped up Lydia and we were hurrying to the hospital wing.  
When we arrived, Madam Pomfrey and my Pa were already waiting. Madam Pomfrey started handing out instructions. "Lydia, fluff up those pillows. He needs to be completely comfortable. Tris put Lydia in this wheelchair then help her with the bed. Edward, Alice, help Justin undress and get him in this smock."  
Labor was just as painful as everyone promised it would be. As I obviously don't have a vaginal canal, Madame Pomfrey did a C-section. Edward and Alice had to leave during this process. But about 15 minutes later, I was holding a beautiful baby girl. "Lydia Alice," I whispered. Lydia looked at the baby misty-eyed. I smiled and handed her her new goddaughter.  
Lydia smiled and tickled her under the chin. "Hello, little one!"  
I looked at her and smiled. "So when should I expect a bun in your oven?" I teased, receiving a string of angry Wookie speak. "I have no idea what you just said but please don't repeat it in any language she can pick up."  
Lydia instead used telepathy so that only I could hear, leaving people confused about why her eyes were red. "My matka will fucking murder me if it's earlier than 18, and for good reason too. I don't want to have any kids myself until I have everything settled down. Knowing me, it would be when I'm married and have a stable home and income, so that I can actually support a family. "  
I frowned, a little hurt. "Hey, it's not like we meant to have a baby. How should we have known it was possible?"  
Lydia softened. "I wasn't directing that at you in an attacking manner, I was answering your question. You asked when I planned on having any kids, and I told you.  
I smiled. "Oh." Edward hugged me tighter, and Lydia handed me my baby. "Hi, Lydia Alice," I crooned.  
My dad suddenly hurried in and stood next to Pa. "So that's the little life ruiner, huh?" he teased.  
"Eik į pragarą, tėtis." I muttered in Lithuanian.  
"I don't know what you just said, and you're probably smart to speak whatever it was in a language I don't understand."  
"Hey, if you want a translation, you should ask my dad, though I doubt you want to know what that meant. Hell, maybe Justin should talk to him! They could go on for hours speaking in god-knows-how-many languages"  
I snorted. "True, true. I'm sure we could spend a whole night cussing the world in every language known to Earth."  
"Actually," Lydia corrected, "he doesn't cuss much. In fact, most of the time he uses big words for simple things. like 'Kitten' becomes 'Infantile feline creature'..."  
I scrunched up my nose. "He sure does know how to make the world complicated."  
Lydia smacked my arm, before whispering to me. "Hey, I told you he's a robot. Informal language isn't in his protocol, but we're helping him bit by bit."  
I chuckled. "I know. I was only yanking your wand."  
Lydia snorted. "I hope you realize how bad of a choice of words that was"  
I rolled my eyes. "Ugh! Only you would think of it like that.' beside me, Edward chuckled. Alice and Tris tried to keep a straight face, but failed miserably, laughing hard. My Dad rolled his eyes, and my Pa chuckled softly.  
Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat. "Well, the delivery went very well. I want to keep Mr. Potter-Malfoy and the baby overnight for observation, but I don't see any complications arising that you wouldn't be able to leave in the morning."  
Professor Dumbledore suddenly walked in. "I have arranged for the baby and the parents to have their own home here on grounds. That way the baby is well taken care of by her parents, and will be able to attend a nursery in Hogsmeade during class hours."  
I smiled at Edward, who hugged me close. "Thank you, Professor," I said. "We appreciate everything you've done to help."  
"My pleasure," said Professor Dumbledore. "And if you ever need any help, you know where to find me. And make sure to bring me a bag of lemon drops when you get a chance." He swept out of the hospital wing.  
"Lemon drops?" Lydia asked.  
"It's the password to his study," I explained.  
"I can help" she offered. "I'm good with kids, when they're not terrified of me..." She bit her lip at the last one. "Madam Pomfrey, while you're at it, I have reasons to suggest a test for the X-gene. That way, it's less of a shock when she hits puberty if she happens to have it. Mutations should never be underestimated. I've seen mutants who only make sparkles, and I've seen mutants who can level cities with a wave of the hand. I actually have the proper equipment to do such a test in my trunk right now, if it is okay with the fathers..."  
I looked at Edward. "I think it might be a good idea," I said. "With the way the world is today, there's no telling."  
Edward nodded. "That should be fine." He looked Lydia straight in the eye. "I'm putting my trust in you and your mother. Just know that my trust is not easily given. So please be careful."  
She nodded, then turned to Alice. "Alice, you can get to the dorms a lot faster than I can, can you open my trunk and get the science-looking stuff?"  
"Sure thing," Alice said, then dashed out.  
"You're my best friend," I told Lydia. "But I have to agree with Edward. Just take care of my daughter."  
"I promise," Lydia replied. "It's for her own good. Finding out whether or not she's a mutant early could save a lot of trouble. If it will help you feel less nervous, I can tell you the simple procedure. I just take a little thin wooden strip a centimeter wide and the size of a toothpick thick, and just swab the inside of her cheek to get a DNA sample. Then, I put the sample under a microscope and look for the X-gene. it's simple, and painless. I thought it necessary, because with your automated translation, and Ed's telepathy, that there was a good chance of her having the gene. Especially since it's passed down from the father, putting her at twice as likely to have it.  
I nodded. "Very true. Ok. Let's do it."  
She nodded back, as Alice returned with the microscope. Lydia picked up the thin wooden strip she had mentioned, and rubbed it lightly along the inside of little-Lydia's cheek. When finished, she put it under the microscope and looked for a moment, before looking back at Justin. "You look and tell me what you think"  
I gasped quietly. "It looks like an X."  
She looked at me, then back to Edward. "Well, we know she's a mutant, like seemingly you, me, my brother, my mom, and from what I've seen, Alice. Now, we just need to get an idea of what it is exactly."  
"You mean, like, what kind of powers she has?" I asked.  
Lydia nodded. "Exactly" she said. "We can't tell what it will be exactly, but we can narrow it down a bit. I'll send it to my Ms. Grey at the other school I go to during vacations. She'll know what to do."  
I nodded. "Ok. Thank you."  
Lydia stood, deep in focus, as she tried to use her telepathy to contact the school all the way in Hungary. It worked, and Lydia scribbled down a note of everything, and put the DNA sample in a vial as she asked Pietro to run it to them. About Two hours later, Pietro was back with a response, which he handed to me.  
I opened up the official-looking letter and read it aloud.

Dear Mr. Cullen and Mr. Potter-Malfoy,  
First off, I wish to congratulate you on the birth of your new baby. She is an extraordinary girl, from extraordinary parentage. I know you must be very proud, both of you. I am proud for you. After reviewing the DNA Sample provided for Lydia Alice Cullen, I am pleased to inform you that she is, in fact, a mutant. She possesses the X-Gene that is growing ever more common as the years grow on. While it is still too early to be completely sure of her potential, as powers can increase over time, I can tell you that she does possess extraordinary telepathic and multilingual powers, both of which are inherited, of course, from her parents.

I wish to request a meeting in person, to do some quick, painless experiments, which may be able to help better understand what she could grow to become. I understand that you do attend school, so if need be, I will travel to see you. However, it would be more beneficial for you to travel here, as I have more equipment and could do more to help. I will write a letter to your Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and request for the two of you, Lydia Alice, and Lydia Maximoff, to use either a portkey or floo powder to travel for the weekend to my school here in Hungary.

If this is pleasing to you, please promptly reply, and we will set things up here for your arrival.

Hoping you are well,  
Dr. Jean Grey  
Head of Medicine and Medical Sciences  
Charles Xavier’s School For Gifted Youngsters

Lydia smiled at me as I finished. "Well, which is it?" she asked. "You staying here or going? I can show you around. It's up in the mountains, so you'll have to dress warm, seeing as the temperatures are slowly declining as we get to winter, but the view is beautiful, and the other students are so friendly! Maybe I can introduce you to my roommates Laura and Kitty! If you end up enrolling Lydia-Alice when she manifests, I'm sure she'll be just fine, And if you decide it's too far if and when that time happens, I'm sure they'd let you stay. Heck, even Edward and Alice would be free to do their vegan-vampire stuff there, and probably pass it off as a weird mutation. I'm sure Laura wouldn't mind hunting with them."  
"Well," I said, hesitantly, "I'd have to speak with Professor Dumbledore. I don't know if I can transfer or not. I'd really like to continue my magical education. I dunno how many of these classes they have at that school..."  
Lydia considered this. "Hmmm. You're right about that. Most of their classes are for mutations, but I'm sure we can figure something out...." She thought for a moment. "Wait... I think there are some classes for magic.... Yeah! I remember now! in fact, I feel stupid for forgetting it, especially since i'm in one! But yeah, depending on the type of magic, there are different magic classes you could attend, though they might be a bit different from how Hogwarts teaches, I'm sure we could find the right class. I just need a moment to guess which one would be best for you." She thought for a moment, before she answered "You know what? Just try them all and see which you like best. I have Chaos Magic class 3rd period if that helps. There are also classes in Abjuration, which is just healing/protection spells, Conjuration, which is really just using magic to move crap around, Divination, Enchantment, which I have 5th period, Illusion, which I have 7th period, Nature,which is kinda like Herbology, and Transmutation, which is like Transfiguration."  
I nodded. "Ok. I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore."

TRANSLATIONS IN THIS CHAPTER

Eik į pragarą, tėtis (Lithuanian: Go to hell, Dad)


	11. Charles Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin, Edward, Alice, and Lydia transfer schools with little Lydia Alice in tow.

This chapter is cumming soon!


End file.
